Scootaloo's New Family/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode ''Scootaloo's New Family''. Prologue: Cutie Mark Mission Complete/????? (Pooh, his friends, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders return to the clubhouse to close up shop for the night now that their mission is complete. * Scootaloo: sighs Not a bad way to end the day. * Apple Bloom: Not a bad way at all! Helpin' ponies is just about my favorite thing to do. * Sweetie Belle: Another satisfied client! * Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Mm-hmm! * Jiminy Cricket: Well, ha, you three are certainly doing a much better job. * Misty: Helping other ponies get their cutie marks fits perfect for you. * Timon: So let's celebrate! * Pumbaa: Yeah! A feast at Hakuna Matata Falls. And everyone's invited! * Chomper: Gee, that sounds great! * Guido: '''Count me in. * '''Apple Bloom: Thanks, Pumbaa. I wish I could. But I have to meet Applejack and the family back to Sweet Apple Acres for dinner. Bye y'all! (leaves) * Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Rarity always gets cranky. If I'm late for dinner. See you all later! (leaves as well) * Pumbaa: '''How 'bout you, Scoot? Are you meeting your family? * '''Scootaloo: Actually, my parents are too busy working. And my aunts aren't home for the weekend. So I'll just eat all by myself. * Pumbaa: '''By yourself? All alone? That's the saddest thing I've ever heard. Isn't that the saddest thing you've ever heard? * '''Timon: You're right, Pumbaa. It is! Friends don't let friends eat alone. * Scootaloo: It's not like that. I already got the Cakes, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash watching over me. They let me do this. * Timon: Not you Scootaloo. Not today. You're eating with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer. * Scootaloo: But I-- * Timon: Ah, ah, ah. Not another word. I insist. After you. * Scootaloo: sighs Okay. (Scootaloo follows Timon, Pumbaa, Chomper, and Guido to their dinner meal while the other stay behind watching them leave.) * Bolin: Is it true about what Timon said? About friends not let friends eat alone? * Tigger: Now that you've mentioned it Boly-Boy. Scootaloo has done some dinner time on her own these past four weekends. * Ash Ketchum: Mmm-hmm. * Misty: I always wondered what Scootaloo's parents been doing this lately. But they've never been so to watch her for a while. * Winnie the Pooh: Yes, only that it appears that she is on her own. * Eeyore: Seem to be lonely. * Sora: We need to be sure that Scootaloo knows that we're here for her. * Cera: How are we gonna do that? * Sora: From now on if any of us see Scootaloo all alone. We'll invite her to join us on whatever we're doing. * Korra: Good idea, Sora. I've done the same thing with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo whenever Tenzin and Pema have time to themselves and when they're busy with stuff in Republic City. * Piglet: Yeah, so that way Scootaloo will know that we're her friends. ????? * ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Scootaloo Alone/My Own Way (On the hillside with her scooter, Scootaloo is feeling down about the way she talks to Pooh and the others and wonders why they want to spend time with her.) *'Scootaloo:' (sighs) I don't understand. I've never seen Pooh and the others wanting to spend time with me like that before. I mean I do appreciate them. But they usually let me by myself. What's gotten into them? :Scootaloo :I don't know why my friends don't understand :They can't deny that I know who I am :I love to ride on my scooter :The thrill of the race :And doing it on my own :There's nothing wrong with being alone :Thought my friends already knew :To myself I must be true :Be true :Be true! :I go my own way :My call, every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah, I go my own way :My own way :My way! :My own way :My way! :My own way :My own way :My way :My own way :My way! :My own way :I always impress Rainbow Dash :She sees that I'm faster than she knows :Don't need to run with the pack :I got my own back :My life is what I make it :And I know where to take it :Thought my friends already knew :To myself I must be true :Be true :Be true! :I go my own way :My call every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah! I go my own way :My own way :My way! :My own way :My way! :My own way :My own way :My way! :My own way :My way! :My own way : :Thought my friends already knew :Being myself is what I do :I do :I do! :I go my own way :My call every single day :No matter what they say :Yeah! I go my own way :My own way :My way! :My own way :My way! :My own way :My own way :My way :My own way :My way :My own way! :My own way :My way! :My own way :My way :My own way :I go my own way! Rainbow Dash's house/Talking about Scootaloo * Rainbow Dash: ????? ????? ????? ????? Epilogue: ????? * Category:Transcripts